Kuroko no Basket: Especial Fan
by hanamichisakuragixd
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si los protagonistas de Kuroko no Basket sin saberlo se encontraran con unos personajes que alguna vez marcaron una época?


**_Kuroko no Basket: Especial Fan _**_**(Capitulo 1)**_

Estaba Kagami caminando en un lugar desconocido, la niebla hacia que el lugar fuera más oscuro y temible. Kagami siguió caminando sin reaccionar hasta que avistó una cueva que estaba a una gran distancia. Apuró el paso y al llegar se dio cuenta que era una cueva gigantesca.  
-¿Qué pasa en este lugar? -exclamó Kagami preocupado-.¿Donde estoy?  
Empezó a imaginar que en esta gran cueva podían caer diez Murasakibara uno encima de otro, lo cual le dio risa imaginarlo y eso hizo que se relaje por el momento.  
Kagami decidió entrar y examinar el desconocido lugar, entró a lo más profundo sin encontrar nada que le sirva, solo habían restos de huesos y prendas rotas. Al devolverse luego de examinar por completo el lugar vio una extraña e imponente criatura en la entrada de la cueva, su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que pensaba que su corazón explotaría en cualquier segundo, empezó a sudar tanto incluso como en los grandes partidos que había disputado, pero aún así se acercó a la entrada donde se encontraba esa cosa misteriosa. El miedo no lo hizo parar, quería ver que era lo que estaba fuera, avanzó tanto hasta ver claramente a la bestia y al momento de verla hizo que Kagami quedará perplejo, pálido y casi sin aliento, quiso gritar pero el miedo no lo dejaba. Para suerte de Kagami la bestia aún no se daba cuenta de que se encontraba dentro de la cueva, pero para mala suerte de Kagami fue tanto el terror que sus piernas no aguantaron y se dejaron caer por el miedo, lo cual hizo un ruido que la bestia pudo sentir. La bestia lo miró e inmediatamente se puso en modo de ataque, mostrando sus dientes y sacando sus garras, pensando que Kagami estaba invadiendo su territorio. Esa bestia era el demonio Cerbero, esto significa que era un triple de miedo para él. Cerbero atinó a atacar, Kagami sin nada que hacer, cerró los ojos y despertó.  
Fue todo una pesadilla, una de las peores que había tenido, se quedó unos segundos sin hacer nada y se levantó. Era su día libre, sin clases ni entrenamiento, así que se preparo una comida, se puso ropa deportiva y llamó al teléfono de Kuroko para que se junten en la cancha y jugar en su tiempo libre.  
Al llegar ya se encontraba Kuroko jugando, para sorpresa no estaba solo, se encontraba Aomine jugando con él y también estaba Momoi sentada fuera viendo como jugaban.  
-¿Porque estas tu aquí, también? -le preguntó Kagami a Aomine.  
-Esa es mi linea, bastardo -respondió Aomine, esta escena ya había ocurrido antes.  
-¿Porque querías venir Kagami-Kun? -dijo Kuroko, apareciendo repentinamente al lado de Kagami, haciendo que este se asuste.  
-¡No me asustes así! -Exclamo Kagami-. solo vine para pasar el rato. -le respondió, ocultando la verdadera razón, ya que Kagami quería jugar para olvidar la pesadilla que había tenido.  
-Tetsu-Kun ahora tengo que ir ayudar a mi madre con unas compras, pero prometo volver - Dijo Momoi muy emocionada -. Al regreso prometo traer helados para todos, pero tienes que prometerme que me esperaras.  
-Lo prometo - Respondió Kuroko.  
-Nos vemos - Dijo Momoi.  
-Nos vemos - Respondieron los tres en forma sincronizada.

Un minuto después de irse Momoi llegó un grupo de cinco jóvenes, parecían estudiantes universitarios era años mayor que Kuroko y los demás. Cuatro de ellos eran casi de la misma altura de Kagami y el más bajo medía cerca de 1.78 cm. Kuroko y los demás los quedaron mirando durante un buen rato, ya que llamaban mucho la atención, habían dos que eran muy escandalosos, otros dos que estaban muy desanimados y el ultimo que se reía por todo lo que hacían los dos escandalosos. El más escandaloso era un pelirrojo que estaba sin polera, junto él estaba el más bajo de los cinco, tenia el pelo largo y negro por lo que usaba una liga para el cabello, se la pasaban discutiendo de quien era el mejor. Mientras que el más serio del grupo, tenia el pelo negro y parecía que era muy popular ya que unas chicas estaban gritando por él, pero él simplemente las ignoraba, el otro desanimado tenia un corte raro y los labios muy gruesos, parecía que no estaba con muchas ganas de jugar. Y el ultimo era el que más llamaba la atención, parecía el mayor y más talentoso del grupo, usaba el pelo puntiagudo y era el que más disfrutaba con la discusión de los chicos.  
Estuvieron un buen rato hasta que el pelirrojo miro a Kagami, se le acerco con las manos dentro del pantalón corto.  
-¡Oigan ustedes! -Exclamó-. consigan dos chicos más y jugamos un partido.  
Kagami miró a Aomine y Kuroko, al notar que estaban dispuestos a jugar, le respondió que tenían que esperar unos minutos para llamar a alguien. Kuroko empezó a llamar a uno por uno de los de Seirin, pero ninguno podía, todos estaban ocupados con algo, Aomine no andaba con su teléfono por lo que no podía avisarle a nadie de su equipo. Así que Kagami le dijo que llamará a Kise, pero Kise estaba en una sesión fotográfica.  
-¡Maldición! - Se quejó Kagami-. Murasakibara ni Himuro no pueden, ya que Himuro se encuentra fuera de la ciudad en un entrenamiento especial, Akashi ni lo pienses, así que nos vemos obligado a llamar a Midorima - Lo dijo un poco molesto.  
Kuroko inmediatamente se comunica con Midorima, este acepta y para suerte de los chicos, estaba cerca de la cancha y se encontraba con Takao.  
-¡Hola! - Saluda alegremente Takao.  
-Espero que esto no me hagan perder el tiempo -Dice Midorima.  
-¿Qué mierda traes, Midorima? - Le pregunta Aomine a Midorima.  
-Es mi articulo de la suerte, hoy es una muñeca de porcelana - Respondió Midorima, mostrándola con una mano, mientras que con la otra mano se acomodaba los anteojos.

Se alistaron, y estaba muy pronto de empezar este partido callejero, pero antes no sabían como jugar, ya que nunca habían jugado los cinco juntos, por lo que no le dieron mucha importancia ya que era un partido para pasar el rato. Pero al parecer el otro grupo tenia el mismo problema, se la pasaron discutiendo de como jugar y al final quedaron en nada.

El mayor del otro grupo se les acercó y les dijo que jugarían solo un tiempo de treinta minutos. Se prepararon y empezó el partido. El primero en tenerla fue Kagami, que rápidamente le da un pase a Midorima, este al ver que aún no estaban totalmente concentrados hace un tiro de la mitad de cancha, donde obviamente no falló y fueron los primeros tres puntos. El equipo rival quedo muy impresionado y desde ese momento se dieron cuenta que no sería nada fácil. El "pelirrojo" se la pasa al "mayor", este empieza a correr rápidamente evadiendo a Takao y Midorima e hizo una gran clavada. Kuroko rápidamente toma el balón y tira un pase que cruza toda la cancha y la toma Kagami, este salta para hacer una clavada pero el pelirrojo le hace un tapón dejando a todo el equipo de Kuroko impresionado. La pelota luego del rebote le queda al "popular" y hace una buena jugada con el chico de los "labios gruesos", lo que termina en una perfecta bandeja. Takao se la pasa a Aomine, este con su estilo logra pasar al chico de "labios gruesos" y al chico más bajo del grupo rival, concluyendo la jugada una impresionante clavada. Mientras que el chico "Pelirrojo" con una risa burlona, los molesta ya que los paso un chico menor que ellos.  
El partido estuvo parejo los primeros 10 minutos, con grandes pases de Kuroko y Takao, triple de Midorima y grandes jugadas de Aomine y Kagami. Pero la experiencia del equipo rival luego les paso por encima con buenas combinaciones y jugadas entre el "mayor", el "popular" y el "bajo", grandes tapones y rebotes del "pelirrojo" y con un perfecto delantero como el "chico de los labios gruesos", aunque era demasiado malo como defensa. A pesar que Kuroko y los demás no se rindieron nunca, terminaron perdiendo 49-28 en solo treinta minutos.  
El equipo rival quedo muy satisfecho con el nivel que mostraban los jóvenes jugadores, al terminar el partido se fueron a despedir dando un apretón de manos y dando las gracias por el juego. Luego se fueron discutiendo de cual había sido la mejor jugada, pero el mayor antes de irse les dijo:  
-Tienen un buen potencial y un gran futuro, espero que más adelante nos topemos de nuevo. Adiós.

A pesar de la derrota ninguno se sentía mal, incluso al contrario tenían ganas de seguir jugando, pero el cansancio lo impedía. Al rato después llego Momoi, repartiendo helados a todos, lo curioso que compro varios helados por lo que alcanzó para todos y luego les preguntó por el cansancio y lo derrotado que se veían, pero nadie le dijo que habían perdido contra el grupo de universitarios.  
-¡Chicos no me creerán! -Dice excitada Momoi-. Acabo de ver a los cinco nuevos jóvenes universitarios que fueron nominados para selección de Japón que viajará a una gira de amistosos. ¿No es genial? hoy leí la noticia en el periódico que tenia mi madre.  
Y los cinco se quedan mirando y se empiezan a reír. Mientras que Momoi no entendía nada.

Luego cada uno se fue a su casa, y lo primero que hizo Kagami fue irse a dormir de lo agotador que fue el juego, nuevamente tuvo un sueño. Pero esta vez soñó que se enfrentaba a los cinco universitarios en la liga más importante del baloncesto, la NBA.

**Fin**

**Es mi primera historia, espero ir mejorando con el tiempo.**

**Si se dieron cuenta los 5 universitarios eran personajes de la serie Slam Dunk:**

**Akira Sendoh = Mayor  
Kyota Nobunaga = Bajo  
Kicchou Fukuda = Labios gruesos  
Kaede Rukawa = Popular  
Hanamichi Sakuragi = Pelirrojo**

Adios! :D


End file.
